Site Update March 1st 2012
This is a site updates and bug fixes page that was posted on March 1st 2012. General News *View Note After Sending Sometimes when you send Notes on deviantART, you want to reread what you just sent or confirm that it was formatted properly. Now, after sending a Note, you'll see a preview of what you just sent. *added a Stereoscopy category under Digital Art. Learn more about this new category. Bug Fixes *Various modal boxes have been uplifted with new styles. *When browsing through deviations using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons, a bug caused the buttons to stop working when Sta.sh Writer deviations were encountered. *Paging was broken in the group admin list of blocked users. *When uploading to Sta.sh by email, it now properly ignores attachments that are automatically included with some emails. *Members were sometimes accidentally getting redirected to the homepage when logging out. *The FedEx shipping option was briefly unavailable for deviantWEAR purchases. *Some literature deviation thumbs in the deviation picker had text escaping the box. *When configuring a group, the pencil menu would lose positioning when when previewing the widget and scrolling down the page. *Replying to comments in the Message Center did not have proper rounded corners on the box. *The "Don't forget to add a comment!" bubble no longer appears on Flash deviations, as it used to cause a lot of flickering. *Installable Journal Skins did not show as installed until the page refreshed. *Made the Help Desk contact form categories linkable. *The Help Desk form was briefly broken and displayed error if a message was over 500 characters long. *Comment counts were missing on Message Center stacks that had only one deviation in them. *Stored deviations no longer show a comment count underneath. Sta.sh Bug Fixes *Uploading inside stacks wasn't working properly in IE. *Uploads in IE8 would often get stuck on the "stashing" image. *Browsing through items using keyboard navigation wasn't functional when viewing someone else's stack through their non-public URL. *In Safari and Chrome, the click area of the file upload button was too small after the first upload. *The styling of the "file" and "edit" menus was slightly broken when holding the mouse button pressed. *Sta.sh appeared empty to users who were using "flat" view. *Added smoother scrolling when the cursor is above thumbs. *Sped up the time it takes to load pages. *Very small images now have a clickable and hoverable area equal to the visual padding added to them. Sta.sh Writer Bug Fixes *If a deviation by another artist was included in a Sta.sh Writer deviation, editing it would reset the selected category to Journals/Personal. *Pressing backspace with an image selected would navigate back in IE. *Deleting images in IE8 using backspace (without the image selected) would fail. *In IE8 and IE9, small thumbs were inserted as invisible images. *In Firefox, it was impossible to select the contents of input fields in the toolbar and sidebar. *In Firefox, selected text in the writer was being completely removed when a link was added via the toolbar. See also Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012